The Tacoma Killer
by Molly-Rossi
Summary: Isabella lost her father due to the mc world, will getting involved with a new mc and one of its members let her find the truth of what happened that night?
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: _****I am hoping my story keeps Happy's character, correct to how Kurt has written him, if I don't in your eyes, please tell me!**

**My first ever Happy fan fic, please give feedback, good and bad!**

**And also, im going to pretend Happy's character is around 26, as I write about Juice as around 22, I know DL is older than that!**

**~Molly-Rossi~**

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?" The caramel skinned brunette smiled at Gemma Teller as she slumped down on a stool at Diosa. Gemma looked at her for a moment, taking in her curves and the tight royal blue dress that clung to them, she had white platform heels on and still was the same height as Gemma's slumped, seated state.<p>

"Coffee please, sweetheart." Gemma said, her eyes burning into the girl as she busied herself putting a couple of glasses away, if she noticed, she didn't say anything to the older woman.

"Sure." She smiled, giving her boss, Nero Padilla, a smile too as he walked over to them. "Do you need anything Nero?" This startled gemma as she gazed up at the man, subtly smoothing her hair over with her hands.

"No I'm good thank you, Issy." He answered, sitting himself on the stool beside her.

"I'll just get you that coffee, I just need to get clean mugs." Isabella informed, walking out from the bar and sauntering off, effortlessly in her heels.

"Why's she here so early, thought it would only be cleaners at this time?" Gemma asked, watching the girl until she left the room.

"Ahh, Isabella, daughter of an old friend of mine, came to find me when her father passed. She's a good girl. I only let her do bar work , comes early to keep me in check."

"Seems it...could you tell her to cancel that coffee, I better be heading out." Gemma sighed, Nero couldn't help the way his eyes widened slightly. He had been thinking his new friend would maybe stay a while. "Here." Gemma finished handing him a small square of paper, with a twelve digit number on it.

"I'll be sure to hit you up, Novio." Nero got up to walk the woman to her car.

As he came back in the doors he was greeted by the strong smell of coffee, "Your white trash has left, Nero?" Carla's sharp eyes, looked at Nero from head to toe.

"Not now Carla." He groaned as he sat on the bar stool, taking the coffee that was laid out presumably for Gemma.

"Oh..." Issy started as she walked in and saw Nero. "Do I need to make that lady another one or..."

Nero shook his head. "Are you working tonight, sweetheart?"

"Please, could I maybe do more than bar work, I me-"

"No," Nero interrupted immidiatley, "I would hate for you to do anything other than bar work, novio."

"Just massages, Nero that is all." Her big brown eyes pleading with him, it was pointless, she knew he would never agree.

"Isabella, please." He said silencing her, "Are you working tonight?" She nodded sadly. "Maybe you could work the front desk, I can get Carla to help you."

He noticed her nose wrinkle, in what he assumed was disgust and she shook her head quickly, walking to the other side of the bar she planted a kiss on Nero's cheek.

"Thank you, Nero. For everything." She said simply before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Jackson, he's a friend, off the radar, they won't look here." Issy heard as she noticed the same woman from this morning sitting at the same seat. She didn't hear the mumbled reply of the man wearing a leather kutte, she knew of the mc life. Her father was involved in a low key one. She spent a lot of time at their clubhouse, her father being techincally a single parent. "You'll like him."<p>

Isabella rounded the corner in an effort to make herself seen, she settled some glasses on the bar that she had taken from a recently vacated room. "What can I get you? It's Gemma right?" She smiled as she took her place behind the bar.

"Yes, do you know where Nero is, sweetheart?" Gemma asked, realising how rude she had been at once. "Isabella, this is my son Jax, and this is Chibs." the Scotsman gave her a quick wink, and Jax a half hearted smile.

"Hi, I think he's speaking to Carla," she said not meaning to roll her eyes, although they did. Much to Gemma's ammusement, "should be down any second."

"Thanks, Issy. Very busy in here tonight." She stated, looking around the room.

"What is this place?" Jax asked before she could reply.

"It's an escort service." Gemma told him. "Nero is... A companionator, good man."

With that Nero came down the stairs from his apartment and walked over to Gemma, "Hey Gemma, everything okay?"

She spun around and began to explain her, and her friends situation to the older man. Isabella understood few things, the blonde man that accompanied her was her son, both men were hiding from the police on 'bogus' charges and they needed a place to stay for the night.

"We really appriciate this, Nero. A few of my guys are going to be up here soon if that's okay with you?" Jax said, she noticed now his president patch for the first time, it reminded her of her father, something Nero obviously picked up on.

"Anything you need, Mano. Is, could you get some beers for Jax and Chibs?"

"Sure" she smiled faintly.

* * *

><p>It was late at Diosa now, around three in the morning, the only people around were the sons, and one or two customers that were just leaving. She was behind the bar still, scrubbing glasses dry, when a new member of the sons of anarchy stalked to the bar. He didn't have the same kindness as the others. If it weren't for his brothers that she'd already met, she would most likely be afraid of him. He was tall, just about every inch of his skin covered in tattoos. He slumped himself onto a bar stool, sighing as he did so.<p>

"Can I get you anything?" She said to him.

"yeah... Just another beer, thanks." He asked, his gravely voice making Isabella desperately want to talk to him for the rest of the night. She knew though, how mc's work, don't speak until spoken to and all that bullshit.

"There you go." She sighed as she placed the bottle down in front of him, expecting him to walk away, shocked to see he didn't.

"Thanks... Is you're name Isabella?" He asked, not bothering to look away from his bottle, his face just as emotionless as it had been the whole time he'd been sat there.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name?" She replied, instantly regretting trying to make conversation.

"I'm happy." He stated simply. Leaving her confused as to wether this was his name or not. As if sensing this he added, "My name is Happy."

"Good name." She commented.

"My Ma's called Isabella." His gravelly voice informed her.

Before she could reply, Nero was rushing over, "Woah, woah, Happy, Is doesn't work here." He quickly went to try and turn Happy around. Big mistake, Isabella thought.

"Fuck off." Happy breathed, calmly in Issy's opinion. He was visibly tensed, and Nero was still stood jigging around him, likely angering him more.

"Nero, it's fine." She sighed, Jax seemed to walk over at the perfect time.

"Evrything okay Nero?" he asked, leaning against the bar beside Happy.

"Isabella, doesn't work here, Mano" he was visibly distressed now.

"Hap, come on." He patted a hand on the tattooed mans shoulder.

"Was just talking to her." He stated as he swung his legs from the barstool, his face still just the same as it had been throughout the whole encounter.

Isabella was clearly embarassed. "Really Nero?"

"What?" He defended. "Fine. I'll apologise." As she was now happy with his answer she wasked around the bar and gave him a light pec on the cheek, before walking away.

* * *

><p>Walking into work the next morning Isabella was greeted with the smell of alcohol, and then the sight of the sons sprawled out, surprisingly non of the Diosa girls around them. She today had her dark hair in a long, straight slicked back pony tail, she was wearng a black dress that clung to her figure just as the one from the day before had, her white platform heels, replaced by black ones, her whole outfit was eccentuated by her tanned skin.<p>

The first thing she really noticed was Happy's tattooed back sitting at the bar, his kutte on the bar beside him. As she got closer she noticed he was trying to get a wine coloured stain from his white 'Samcro' t shirt.

"Let me get that for you." She smiled, startling him she slung her bag behind the bar and took his shirt to the closest therapy room.

"Thanks" he said, in that gravelly tone that she loved.

"Has Nero apologised to you yet?" she asked, her back facing him. She could feel his eyes boring into her neck, most likely to read the tattoo on her back. It read: " Trátame bien, Voy a tratar mejor; tratarme mal , Voy a tratar peor ."

"Yeah..." He began, she then felt his fingers softly touched her. Just below her neck where the tattoo was, "What's this say?"  
>"It means, " Treat me good, I'll treat you better ; treat me bad , I'll treat you worse."<p>

"It's good work." He told her, she could feel his hot breath on her as he admired the ink.

"It's kind of for my dad. He used to teach me to live by it." She sighed. Turning around with his now clean shirt in hand. "Thought Nero was keeping you away from the girls." She asked, as she didn't have him down as a wine drinker.

"Just you... this isn't from any girls here, a bottle fell when I tried getting some whiskey from a shelf..." She didn't say anything to this, almost as though She knew not to babble like most do. "Why is he so protective?"

"He's an old friend of my dads and when he died I came here... He's meant to like, look after me or something."

He snorted at this. "If I was trying to get in your pants, that old man wouldn't have stopped me." He stated.

Isabella couldn't help being a little disappointed at this, as if he knew this, he did something so shocking. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks."

"Hap, we're heading out, found tig. something happened to Dawn. You and the prospects are still here for a little longer though" A big hairy man told happy, his eyebrow raised slightly as he noticed that Is was leaving the therapy room behind him.

"Isabella!" Carla screamed from the front desk. Turning her attention from the two men. "Get back to work now!"

"Carla, will you shut the fuck up, I'm here about eight hours early." Isabella said calmly. The woman's eyebrows rocketed.

"Girl, what did I tell you about the way you speak to me?" The woman said angrily.

"I said to you, I would be polite to you, if you were polite to me. You start screaming at me for no reason, I'm not gonna' be polite to you." She turned around to see Happy still stood there, an amused expression on his face.

"I'm heading out. Just saying bye." He smirked, he was incredibly impressed with the way she handled the older woman. "Thanks for this." He added gesturing to his shirt.

"It's fine, see you later." She smiled at him.

His expression was set back to its stone, "yep" he replied walking out of the door.

She hadn't realised she'd been gazing after him when Nero came up behind her. "Isabella, Carla is upset with you..."

"Nero, I've told you, treat me good I'll treat you better; treat me bad, I'll treat you worse." She said rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke.

"That man... Happy. I want you to stay away from him." Nero demanded.

"We were speaking Nero, nothing more." He wasn't convinced, but all she could think about was the kiss to the head.

As she got back to her position behind the bar, she found a hoody, she assumed it was Happy's as it had Samcro plastered on the front, she stood looking at it for a moment, she had said less than fifty words to this man yet she had butterflies in her stomach like a teenager.

"You look very deep in thought." A female voice caught her attention.

"oh... I'm sorry, what can I get you." She smiled at the woman.

"Nothing, thanks you, I'm just waiting for Jax." She sighed as she spoke.

"Ah, they left about an hour ago." She informed.

"Alright, he said he shouldn't be too long. I'm sorry, I'm Tara." She finished.

Holding out her hand, Isabella took it, "I'm Isabella."

"Who's is that?" She asked looking at the hoodie on the bar.

"Happy's I think." Tara's eyes widened at this.

"You and Happy?" she questioned.

"No, no, I just cleaned his shirt." She said, not hiding the look in her eyes well.

"My advice," Tara began, "Don't get involved, this club shit, kills."

"I know" Is sighed, thinking of her father. She looked up again when she heard Jax's voice. He kissed his old lady on the forehead, just as happy had to her in a sign of thank you. The two walked away pressumably to talk, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Tara walked back over to Is, she had an excited grin plastered across her face. "Could you help me, Im getting married."<p>

"oh." The girl started clearly shocked, "yeah... I have my makeup, and I mean im sure there's some white dress around here."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

After forty minutes of doing Tara's hair and makeup Isabella stood back. "You shouldn't wear a white dress." She stated. "They're all skimpy and I think you look amazing as you are." she looked at the older woman in her jeans and shirt, it wasn't typical wedding wear, but she wouldn't be her in the slut dress.

Tara nodded, she was looking herself over in the mirror as gemma barged in.

She smiled when she saw Isabelle, she had a strange soft spot for the girl. "Isabella, could you give us a minute."

"Sure" she smiled heading out. She stopped at the door and added. "I'm leaving now, but you look amazing and I hope the wedding is amazing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kind Of slow and jumpy, but I hope you enjoy!<strong>_

_**~Molly's-Rossi~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will probably be very jumpy, happy isn't at Diosa much in episode 2/3 so I'm going to try and work it in, please give your opinions!**

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Emma Jane... Yes, I'm looking for Nero Padilla, he said-... Okay thank you." Isabella could hear a conversation going on close to her, she stepped from around the bar, she wore a red dress and heels today, in the same style as she had all of the previous day's. Her long dark hair was in curls down her back.<p>

"Is everything okay?" She asked the girl. She was blonde, and looked clueless, her three quartered jeans and pink top, made her stand out.

She looked up when she saw Is, "Um,yeah thanks, Carla's just gone to get Nero." She seemed to notice herself being scrutinised and added, "My worj clothes are in my bag."

"Okay, take a seat." Isabella smiled, she heard ramblings and the sound of heels coming down the stairs to Nero's apartment.

"You should stay away from that white trash, Nero Padilla." She grumbled to herself.

"Carla, give it a rest they aren't white trash." She sighed as she turned to walk away.

"Oh Isabella, don't tell me you like these...these... People!" She cried.

"They're all very nice Carla, Nero will do what he wants with Gemma, wether you approve or not." She stated simply before walking away. When she was stood behind the bar she noticed Gemma was walking over, a very approving look on her face.

"Well, someone's made a good impression on you, sweetheart." She smirked, "guessing it's not me."

"She's a bitch!" Is seethed, "Thinks she owns everyone, I swear she has some weird crush on Nero, she's constanly making fucking sly comments about people and she... She just winds me up." She ranted.

"I can see that, if she calls me white trash one more time, I might loose what little bit of patience I have left." Gemma replied sucking in her bottom lip.

"Gem... Do you have Happy's personal, I have his hoodie here and I'd like to give it to him." Gemma's eyebrows raised at this.

"Sweetheart, Happy's... He's not the type to... Be in a relationship. He's... He's the Tacoma killer." She tried to find the most sensitive way to tell the girl this, but felt she failed.

To Gemma's surprise she didn't gasp, didn't even ask anything she simply said, "I'm only giving him a hoodie."

Gemma laughed lightly, she wrote the number out on a piece of paper, "Here sweetheart, don't do it yet, they'll be busy, you want to wait until he's at the clubhouse, bored."

"Right." Isabella said on a nod as Nero emerged with the new girl behind him.

* * *

><p>Gemma had only been gone a couple of hours when two members of the club walked in. An old man, with wiry white hair came in, a creepy grin on his face, then a little puerto Rican following in his footsteps. "Gemma isn't here." She said confidently.<p>

The older man walked off down the hall with the new girl in hand, and the other one stood there, unsure of what to do, when Carla laced her fingers into his, she said something about white trash again, but Isabella was too wrapped up in the concerned look on Nero's face. "What?" She breathed.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gem." Isabella called from behind her huge bag of lays.<p>

"Where is he!?" She demanded.

At her dazed look, Nero walked over to her, "He's gone, mama"

Typically Carla then sauntered out of her room, Puerto Rican boy following her, alerting Gemma that the man she was looking for was still here. She marched down to the room Carla told her.

"You stay here Is." Nero instructed. Instinctively she hurried down the hall after them, only to see Emma on the floor, her face pooled with blood.

The older man wound Isabella up, he sat there with a smug grin, as though he did this on purpose. Which he most likely did. "Get that smug look off your face you dirty old man" she spoke calmy, letting him see her anger that she felt for him, this angered him,. Obviously, in mc world it was outrageous for a woman to talk to a man like this. He stood, as though trying to threaten her, "Get over yourself! I could probably push you down with my pinky." She laughed at the man, his little tank of air was neatly atttched to him. Gemma took her by the shoulders and walked her out.

"Leave him baby. not worth it." By the venom she spoke with, Issy knew this man had most definitley hurt Gemma, and she had taken a huge like to her in the time she'd known her. "I'm gonna' go, doubt Nero's too happy with me."

"I'll talk to him for you Gem"

"Thanks sweetheart." Gemma said as she kissed her in the forehead and left.

* * *

><p>The sound of a gunshot rang through Isabella's ears, as she got ready to grab her glock from her bag under the bar. About two dozen sheriffs marched in shouting and screaming, she was pushed to the ground, the strap of her dress ripping. She had her hands clutched to it to avoid the fabric falling and exposing her bra.<p>

"Hands behind your back maam" the sherriff yelled in her ear as he stood her up.

"Stop shouting!" She began, "You've ripped my dress! I need to get this hoodie." As she pulled Happy's hoodie over her head, she felt in its pocket, it had the number she needed.

Walking into the reception, she saw one of Nero's men laying shot behind Carla's desk. Non if it made any sense.

"That girl you're white trash attacked must have reported us nero!" Carla cried, anger seeping through her words.

Nero simply looked down letting out a long sigh.

* * *

><p>"Miss Montez, you're free to make your call now." The sherriff said, poking his head into the cell that held the majority of diosas inhabitants,<p>

As she stood up stand followed him, she tried to find Happy's number in her pocket, she dialled it into the phone and waited. It took just one ring before he answered. She guessed only important phone calls went through on his personal phone, much like her fathers did.

"Yeah" he grunted into the phone.

"Hi, it's Isabella." She began, "You're the only person I know that's not in prison right now... would you mind posting bail."

"Coming" he grunted again, hanging up the call.

It was about ten minutes when she heard the roar of a motorcycle, she looked over at gemma who raised her eyebrows. "Did you call Hap?"

"Yeah." She replied, failing to hide her smile.

"Is, you did what!" Nero called standing up, "After everything that's happened to your family!"

The officer opened up the door "Miss Montez, bail has been posted." She nodded to the man and walked out of the holding cell, not wanting to hear anymore of what Nero had to say.

As she stepped out of the station she looked around, slightly annoyed as she thought Happy had left her.

"Hey" called the gravelly voice.

She turned to see him leaned against his bike, hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. "hi" she replied.

"That mine?" He asked gesturing to her hoodie.

"Yeah, that's why I had your number to give it back, cop ripped my dress at the top when he pushed me over, it was either this or come in my underwear."

Happy visibly tensed at this, if there was anything he hated it was women being treat unfairly. "Which cop?" He breathed.

"I'm not sure." but when she looked up, he was already behind her marching into the station. She spun around and ran after him. "Happy!...Happy!" He didn't stop. He stormed straight into Roosevelt's office.

"Which one of your PIGS has ripped her dress off!" He yelled. What the hell! She was so confused, she barely knew this man and he was so angry that someone had touched her. She turned to the cell she had just been in to see Nero, gemma and Carla all watching with curiosity. The sherriff was trying to calm Happy down but he wasn't having it, she put a hand on his shoulder, to this he turned.

"Don't be stupid Hap." She sighed. With that he turned and marched from the office, then the station, she was behind him struggling to keep up. Struggling with all the stares and shocked looks.

When she got outside, she was even more shocked to see Happy pacing the bottom of the steps. "Sorry." He said, the look in his dark eyes told her he was anything but.

"I'll take you to TM" he said holding his helmet out for her to take. She did, no questions asked.

She climbed on his dyna behind him, and held onto the side of the seat. "Can hold on you know." He said calmly as though he knew what she was thinking. She did as he said and wrapped her arms around him. Her cheeks pressed against his back. She could sense this wasn't what he meant when he said hold on, but he didn't say anything and she wasn't about to.

As they pulled into the TM lot she expected Happy to shrug her off, tell her to find something to do, but he didn't, "Nero and Gemma will probably come here when they're out." He told her as they stepped in to what she guessed was the clubhouse.

"Hap, we're at the table." the curly haired man called from some bug doors, she was guessing that it meant church, he eyed the way he was stood around Isabella and gave a little wink.

"Get a drink or something, I'll take you to Diosa after." He said before walking away.

After about half and hour the men came from the clubhouse, there were several crow eaters loitering around inside so she had gone outside now. Happy came outside his eyes scanning the few women out there. A redheaded croweater shuffled next to him, but he just gently pushed past her and sat next to her on the table of the picnic bench she was sat on. "Hey" she sighed. "Probably should give you this back." She said gesturing to the black samcro hoodie.

"Keep it." He said. He stood up as Jax approached.

"We're heading out to Diosa if you're taking Issy back, Hap." Jax said, giving her a faint smile, she knew one of his oldest friends had died in the short stretch of prison time they had just done. That's what they were avoiding when they came to Diosa the night before.

* * *

><p>"You not comin' in Hap?" Jax called as he, Chibs and Isabella walked over to Diosa.<p>

"Nah, I've upset Nero." He called back, Jax and Chibs simply shrugged and walked away. Is walked over to him, when she neared she took off his hoodie, the top of her laced red bra showed slightly, he didn't have the strength to not look, she threw it over to him and he caught it with ease.

"How old are you Lowman?" She asked, fumbling to hold her dress over her chest.

"twenty six ." He said confused by her question.

"And you're too scared to face Nero, the companionator."

"I'm n-" she interrupted him before he could even begin to speak.

"The Tacoma Killer?" She questioned, he tensed when she said his murdurous nickname.

"How do you know that?" His eyes darkened, this should have made her afraid of him, but he just didn't scare her.

"Gemma, are you coming in or what?" She said her eyebrows raised? He sighed as he swung his legs over the bike and trudged along besides her. she stopped when she got to the door to see the eviction notice stuck to it. "Shit" she breathed.

"Nero!?" She called as she stepped into the reception, she was greeted by the sight of Carla on the phone, she flipped it shut just as Jax and Chibs were heading out of the door.

"He's on the phone love." Chibs, the scot, told her.

Gemma then came through after, "Bella, can you drive me to TM?"

Happys eyebrows raised, "You drive?"

"yep, and sure, not like I have a job here anoymore"She smiled faintly her arms folded over her chest to keep her dress up. He, again, seemed to know what she was doing and threw the hoodie over to her.

"Hap are you working today?" Jax asked, not missing the caring, protective action he had just done.

"yeah brother."

"Alright, we'll be back soon, going to find that girl my mother assaulted." Jax said, giving his mother a look, she didn't see it, she was too immersed in her own thoughts.

"Come on then Gem." Bella said, walking through the door.

Gemma took her time but got sat down in the all black Mini Cooper. She reached over Gemma and pulled a pair of all black low converse, quickly swapping them for her heels.

As the engine started and Bella pulled out of the car park, Gemma started making conversation, "So, Happy seemed pretty pissed at the station."

Bella thought for a second, "Yeah, I know."

The older woman looked at her with disbelief, "that is? Not gonna' tell me what happened?"

"The cop that cuffed me here, shoved me to the ground and ripped my dress off my shoulders. He got mad"

"Very mad... To say he doesn't really know you I mean. And it's even weirder that it's Happy doin' all this." Gemma laughed in disbelief.

"This will confuse you even more... He kissed my head. I mean he doesn't seem like the gentle head kissing type."

"What!? seriously, he must like something about you baby. That's not like Hap." Gemma said, she couldn't help being so shocked, he was the club assassin.

"And he came out of church and pushed a crow eater away. Came straight over to me. That is weird for him, right?"

"Very weird" Gemma said in thought. They pulled into TM then and Gemma got out of the car quickly, she went straight over to Clay, God knows why.

"Hey." That voice she kept hearing today startled her, she spun to see Happy leaning against the wall of the garage smoking a cigarette.

"Hi." She smiled walking over to him. When she was stood just in front of him his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was normally just up to his cheek, just. she was now, barely up to his shoulders.

"Didn't realise how short you were" he smirked.

"Very, you wouldn't happen to have any shorts spare would you, this dress is driving me crazy." Happy's smirk rocketed at this, dirty thoughts clouding his mind. "Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter," she laughed.

"come on I'll get you some shorts." Just as the pair turned to the clubhouse gemma ran across the lot, a sob escaped her that Is assumed wasn't on purpose.

"I'll be back" she called to Happy as she ran across the lot to the clubhouse, following gemma into a bathroom. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Go away!" Gemma yelled.

"Gem, it's me. Are you okay?" She heard movement and then Gemma's face appeared at the door moving to let her in. "What's happened?" She breathed as she struggled with her height to hug the taller woman.

"I found out about Ope...What's happening to us!" She wailed. Bella held gemma at an arms length, she began to fix her face wiping the mascara trails down her face and the tears from her eyes. She knew the funeral of the man was today, she'd heard croweaters speaking about it.

"Gemma I know you're hurting, okay, but Jax needs you, he is going to have to say good bye to his best friend today, and he needs you to be strong." The woman took a moment and regained herself.

"you're a smart girl Isabella." Gemma said on a sniffle, "Probably why Happy's taken a liking to you, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna' go clean up."

"Sure" she laughed lightly, thinking of what she had said about happy. She followed Gemma out of the door and went to sit at the bar, she was sat there a second when she noticed happy, it was in the mirror behind the bar, she could see over to the pool table, nobody could see she was looking, but what she saw felt like someone was squeezing at her heart. A crow eater stood by him playing with her hair like a teenager, but to her shock he just turned his back to her, as he did so he must have seen her because he walked over to her sitting on the stool beside her.

"She okay?" He asked.

"Mmm" she hummed. He stood up and she turned to see what he was doing.

"You coming for these shorts?" She couldn't help but smile at how lovely he was, the Tacoma killer.

He closed the door to his room behind them, walking straight to a drawer and fishing out his smallest shorts. He walked back to her stood at the door looking around his room, she was surprised at how clean it was, everything was so neat and organised. He put his hands at either side of her cheeks and pulled her face up, kissing her, his tongue delved into her mouth, he was so gentle yet rough at the same time. He put his hand down to lift the hoodie off her when there was a loud knock on the door behind them.

"Aye Happy, we're back bruda," Chibs called through the door, "oh nd' Nero is looking for Isabella, don't suppose you know where she is" he laughed at himself, he knew full well where she was.

"kay'" happy called back, visually pissed off, he gave her one more light kiss to the forehead, before opening the door and heading out. She sighed leaning against the door. What the hell! Isabella quickly put on the shorts Happy had given her.

She walked out of the clubhouse to see Nero stood with Carla, having what looked like a very heated discussion, "Nero? Did you need me?" Nero spun around, he took one look at the hoodie and shorts and assumed the one thing he had been trying to prevent.

"Isabella Maria Montez! What are you doing!" He yelled. Dragging her to the side of the building out of sight.

"Nothing! Why?" She said, her face angry, he had embarassed her in front of Carla and a large group of crow eaters.

"Youre sleeping with Happy!?" He vented, he was no longer yelling, just speaking loudly.

Her face dropped. she perfectly calmly said to him, "No, I'm not actually Nero. But if I was, I really don't think it would be anything to do with you. I'm twenty three, and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions." She then turned and began to walk away.

Happy saw her marching into the clubhouse, not missing the yelling as Nero said her full name. He desperately wanted to go and see her. He didn't know what it was about her. He'd nver wanted a relationship before and wasn't even sure he did now. But there was just... There was just something drawing him to her. He gave into his temptations and walked from the car he was working on.

He found her soon enough sat on a chair near the pool table. "Hey Happy, got time for a quickie." A soft voice called from the bar, he turned it was a new croweater, he'd been with her a few times, she was nice enough, but something was stopping him.

"No" He grunted before sitting on the pool table. "What happened?"

She clearly needed to rant as when he asked her that she practically exploded, slamming her hands down on the arms of the chairs. "He isn't my dad!" She yelled. "He fucking yelled at me, in the middle of a massive group of these fucking whores! Accusing me of having sex with you! Because I'm wearing your shorts so my fucking vagina isn't on show for the whole place!" She yelled the whole statement catching many peoples attentions.

" Come on." He sighed, walking her down to his room. "Want me to sort him out?"

She laughed thinking he was joking, looking up into his dark eyes she realised he really wasn't. "No...Thank you. You better get back to work." She sighed slumping onto his bed.

His temptations almost got the better of him again, he sighed. "Can come out of yà want" he offered, walking back out before he got an answer.

* * *

><p>Isabella woke with a start, the room she was in was now dark, she'd been in here so long that Happy's smell seemed normal. She slowly stood up and fumbled her way to the door. As she made her way outside she realised, the body of the one they call Opie was here. Shit! She had gate crashed a funeral in some bright blue shorts and a big black hoodie. Not exactly a respectful outfit, she spun around immediatley and headed back into the hall to find a back door, she slipped through it, making her way to the garage, she didn't know who she was looking for, anyone really, excluding Nero.<p>

She wandered into the garage through the office and found carla stood there, gemma and Tara facing her. "What's going on?" She asked closing the door and stepping down from it.

"Nothing sweetheart, Tara's just a little upset, Carla caused Jackson to lay down his bike today." Gemma told her innocently.

"now, Isabella, you choose your side here, you're family or these white trash." Carla almost pleaded.

"I might have had more sympathy for you Carla, if you hadn't just done the one fucking thing I'd told you not to do all day." she laughed to herself, she truly hated this woman. All of a sudden Gemma hit her on her cheek. "Oh, and we are not family, Carla." She got in her face to say the last part, really enjoying the intimidating way she was coming across.

Carla fought back then, managing to catch Gemma off guard, pulling her into a head lock. surprisingly Tara came in then with a wrench hitting Carla, she dropped the wrench and began hitting Carla repeatedly. Is sat down on the step of the office door and lit a cigarette she found on the surface, watching in complete happiness.

She went outside then and sat on the floor, her back resting against the shutters. She was out of nerds sight but she spotted him helping a bloodied Carla into his shitty car from the garage. "That probably didn't get me back into neros good books" she sighed slumping down next to Bella as she took a smoke from the apcl she had picked up in the garage.

"They'll get over it." She stated simply, "You should go in there, help jax." Is said, gesturing to the clubhouse.

"Yeah I'm going baby." She sighed finishing her cigarette and standing .up, "Oh look. Happy's comin'"

She didn't miss the smirk she had had when she said that. "Where have you been?" He asked sitting down and taking a smoke.

"Oh, yanno' helping Gemma and Tara have a little beat down on Carla, sleeping a little, you?" He was shocked at the honesty of her answer. His smirk grew.

"Just saying bye to ope, they're bringing him out now. You wanna stay?" He asked, with her nod of reply he pulled her up by her hand and walked to the clubhouse in front of her, his ways were strange, but she had had an amazing day being here and didn't want to ask any questions and make him think she was pushing for anything more than what she was most likely going to be. His fuckbuddy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, my longest chapter, ever. I'm not sure how it went, I don't know if the relationship thing has moved forwards too quickly, but I just don't know. Thanks for all favourites follows and reviews!<strong>_

_**~Molly-Rossi~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Chapter three of Happy's story, I'm still unsure wether I have stayed true to his character, but I have a few ideas that I want to do in the future. Oh and because I'm trying to cram information in I feel like my writing may have lost its effect. If that makes sense. **_

* * *

><p>Isabella woke up in a way she would have never seen happening. Happy's arm was spread across her pillow, her head cushioned on it, they weren't intertwined, Just next to eachother. She shuffled to face him . They were both completely naked the thin quilt of his bed covering them, she noticed his tattoos more now. Mostly the one around his neck... 'I live, I die, I kill for my family' she lifted her fingers to reach for the dog tags hooked around his neck. The name Herman Kozik was printed into them. "How did he die?" She asked quietly, sensing his eyes on her.<p>

"Landmine" he said softly, compared to his usual tone. She stayed silent at this, knowing he would appreciate it, she had felt him stiffen at the thought of his fallen brother.

"You busy today?" she asked on a sigh, knowing she was going to have to go and help cleaning Diosa out.

"Don't know." He said, "you?"

"Better go and see Nero." She sighed, "and Carla."

He smirked at that. Nothing he loved more than the thought of her being involved in the beat down she had told him about. A loud knock on the door pulled them both from their thoughts. The large hairy man, poked his head into the room. His eyebrows rocketed at the sight of Is in his bed, their clothes strewn on the floor. "Heading out to meet Hale Hap, you working today?"

"Yeah, okay" he answered curtly. The man left and Bella leaned up, Happy's hand dusted across the skin of her lower back.

"What's his name?" She asked. Reaching to the floor for Happy's hoodie.

"Bobby." He told her. She nodded standing and putting on her underwear and shorts. She turned to see happy standing and putting his boxers on. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. Placing a kiss on her head, the smell of her berry shampoo seaping from her hair. "I'll see you later." He told her before picking up his jeans and a clean white Samcro t shirt and walking out.

She wandered out to her car , pulling her hair into a scruffy pony tail as she walked. She was dressed in Happy's clothes still, she could stop by her apartment to change first, but knew the outfit would annoy Nero and decided to keep it on.

"Hey, Bella?" Gemma called from the office of the garage, where Is had smoked her pack of cigarettes the night before, "you heading to Diosa?"

"Yeah, you comin'?" Is called back to her.

"Please, sweetheart." Gemma replied dashing over to her, bag in hand. She clambered into the car and let out a sigh. "So, Happy and you? What happened?"

"Oh nothing really." She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"Oh yeah, right." Gemma laughed. "Be careful there, baby."

* * *

><p>The drive only took her twenty five minutes, when it should have been around forty five, this saying a lot about the speed of her driving.<p>

As she pulled into the Diosa car park she let out a shaky sigh. She knew Nero would be pissed she'd allowed gemma and Tara to kick the shit out of Carla and not said one word of protest.

"You look like you're thinking the same as me." Gemma said quietly.

"they'll both get over it Gem." Is stated simply. Trying to convince herself more than Gemma.

She got up out of her car and followed gemma across. The sign on the front door reminding her she was now unemployed, unless Nero somehow managed to find a place to operate his business from.

The first thing she saw as she stepped in was Carla, her face patterned in ugly shades of blue, green and purple. She was all propped up on the reception chair, most definitely milking her injuries for all she could.

"That bad?" Isabella smiled as she stopped to read a letter about the eviction on the counter.

"Isabella they could have killed me!" She cried, eyeing gemma up as she went straight for the stairs up to Nero's room.

"They wouldn't have killed you Carla." Is dismissed as she left for the bar, she stopped and added to Carla. "Well if we did get any customers after the other night your face would most defiantly frighten them off."

The bar room was a mess. Glass strewn all over. As she carefully trod through it all she bobbed down to pick up her bag up from the floor. Pulling out her pink iphone 5c, she checked it. Twelve missed calls from Nero from the hours after he left the clubhouse, making sure she had left also no doubt. She sat down on a stool to listen to her voicemail.

"Isabella, it's me." Nero's sad sounding voice began. "I'm sorry I upest you, mija... I'm just calling to check you got back to your place safely... I'll stop by if you don't get back to me... Love you Is."

"You didn't go home last night then." The same sad sounding voice startled Isabella. She spun around on the stool quickly. Nero stood looking to the ground his hands in his pockets.

"No... I would have got back to you but my bag was here." She said quietly, her eyes not moving from the ground.

"You stay with the sons?" He asked quietly.

"Yep" she replied, she didn't like the way this conversation was going so she picked up a dustpan and brush and began to clean up the shards of glass.

"Isabella, come on... You remember what happened to your-" Nero began, but was quickly cut off.

"Yes nero. I find it REALLY hard to forget. It was me who opened the box up with him inside it... Me who found him like that." She ground out. She had clearly made him feel guilty as his head lowered significantly, Gemma walked over at just the right moment to save the pair any awkward apologies.

"Nero, please don't shut me out." Gemma pleaded quietly, obviously unaware that Is could hear her.

"I'm have to Mija, I made a promise." Nero sighed.

"Jackson." Gemma said to herself. She pulled her bag over her shoulder just a touch and turned to leave. Isabella was confused as to how she expected to get where she was going, she didn't drive herself here. As thoug she had read her mind gemma spun around at the door. "You driving me Is?"

Isabella snorted she wasn't sure she liked being treat as her personal driver. "I gotta work sorry." To her further annoyance the older woman slammed the door on her, as though she was expecting her to drop everything for her.

"You can take her, we're only packing and cleaning, I'll pay you." Nero said quietly before walking out into the reception. Is dipped to grab her back and dashed out of the diosa doors. She thought she had missed her, the cars sped down the busy road, the car park empty besides her car and Nero's. She was looking around and taking the steps slowly when she stood on a slump of leather. Gemma she was sat on the third step down, her head in hands. Isabella slowly sat down besides her.

"you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, thank you sweetheart. I'm sorry for snapping." Gemma sighed. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment before gemma stood up quickly. "You driving?"

"Yeah, need to stop by my place first." Isabella told her.

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the parking lot of Isabella's apartment, "You wait here, I'm just getting the bail money, how much would you say it was?" Isabella asked.<p>

"Eight hundred, I think anyway." Gemma started, is was gone before she could finish. She opened her car door and poked her head through the top. "Sweetheart he won't take the money."

Is turned back briefly, shrugging as she went up the stairs to her apartment. It wasn't a big building, the White brick walls accompanied with a olive green roof and beams. It was stood up on pillars, the underneath of it was a paved space for her car.

Isabella fiddled with her keys eventually fitting the right one in the slot. The door opened slowly and she stepped in picking up the small amount of post she had received since she left for work the morning before. Bill, bill, the next envelope was hand written. She put the bills down and carefully opened the envelope.

_'Isabella,_

_I know you left Nevada because of your fathers fate, I know you want nothing more to do with us, but the envelope that I am going to attach was delivered here for him after the funeral. We miss you so much Is, hope we can see you soon._

_Love Sebastiàn.'_

She sighed as she opened the envelope further feeling around for the attachment. She couldn't find it and,feeling rushed, shoved the envelope into her bag.

* * *

><p>Gemma had been sat in the car for around fifteen minutes when she saw Isabella emerge from her flat again, she wore black skin tight jeans, with a flowing white vest blouse. Her high white heels as big always.<p>

As she got back in the car and slung her bag and Hap's clothes onto the back seat, Gemma looked out onto the road. "You okay Gem?"

"Yeah fine doll." Gemma smiled, snapping out of her trance. "You get the money?"

"Yep" Issy said as she started the car and pulled away, heading for the samcro clubhouse.

"Cash?" Gemma questioned.

"Yeah."

"That fast? He won't take it." Gemma persisted.

"I cleared all my dads money before I left Nevada." Is told her.

"You not going back there?" She continued to question.

"No, too many ghosts." Is told her. Happily ending the conversation as she got out of the car at tm. "I think Clay wants you Gemma." She said watching as Gemma's eyes flitted to clay stood speaking to two officers outside the Office.

She leaned on the hood of her car gazing over at Gemma and Clay when her phone began to buzz in her bag. "Hi Venus!" She spoke into her phone.

"Hello, baby." Venus greeted. "You're in Charming now, no?"

"Yeah I am, why what's up?" Is said watching closely as Gemma spoke to Clay and the officer.

"I'm helping Nero out with something and I've just snapped the heel on my shoe, could you maybe get me a pair to borrow. Size 7" Venus pleaded.

"Yeah I'll buy some and bring them for you, where are you?" Is said, excited to see her friend after the long time she hadn't.

"It's an office for someone called Biancone? Do you know it?" Venus asked."

"Yeah, give me ten minutes." Issy told her before hanging up the call and getting back into the car.

* * *

><p>Isabella pulled her car up to the curb out side of the office that she was meant to be meeting Venus. The blinds were shut and it didn't look like anybody was in, she walked over and opened the door, locked. She was startled to see Jax's face through the blinds before the door opened with a small crack, "What are you doin' here darlin'?"<p>

"I'm looking for Venus?" She said slowly, very confused, "a friend, must have got tthe wrong place, I'll see you later" she said turning to walk away.

"Isabella!" Jax called after her, "She's here." He said before stepping back to let her into the office. Isabella was shocked as her white platform heels stepped inside to see the big man named Biancone practically naked, with various members of the sons around him. The Puerto Rican, Juice, setting up camera equipment, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Jax, and finally that little heart flutter she got when she heard Happy's gruff voice behind her.

"Venus is in the back" He said. Isabella was still in shock, her eyes glued to the large man knocked out on the table.

She managed to break her eyes away, "right okay." She said, sliding through the doorway past him, she sensed him turning to follow her, she turned into the one door on the left of the ruby corridor, the sight of Venus clothed in a black leather catsuit, with cut outs on the bum and chest. She then felt Happy's hand on the top of her arm turning her around, "you okay?" She smiled at him.

His stoney expression briefly lit up as he placed a kiss to her forehead, well out of sight of his brothers, but she still felt like the public display of affection was amazing to her. He turned to walk away down the hall.

Venus sauntered across the room and took Isabella's cheeks into her hands, "Isabella." She breathed placing a kiss onto her forehead. Is pulled her into a hug before Venus pulled her at an arms length, "is that your partner?"

"No...No... I don't know," she laughed lightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah Nero's friends requested my help with the gentleman out there, did you manage to get shoes for me?" Venus explained.

Isabella placed the high black platform heels into her hands, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Venus nodded as Isabella left the room, travelling through the hall she noticed hapy first, sitting on the edge of the mans desk, fiddling with a pen, she frantically waved to get his attention withought alerting the others, succeeding eventually. He walked through the hallway and pulled her up the stairs, when they reached the top they were met with another long ruby red hall. Happy pushed her against the wall gently and began to kiss her along her neck. The prickles of his face lightly scratching her soft caramel skin. He pulled his head up then moving his lips to hers, his hand cupped around her waist.

"Happy." Bobby's voice called instantly separating the pair, Happy hopped down the stairs quickly.

"Yeah, what?" Hap demanded.

"What were you doing up there?" Bobby asked, Bella could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Helping Isabella find a toilet." He replied quickly.

"Oh," The older man laughed, clearly not believing him, "we're starting in a sec." She then heard the sound of Bobby turning and going back through the curtains, followed by the sound of happy hopping back up the stairs.

"Gotta' get down there." He stated, his hands itching to touch her face and pull her into a kiss.

"Okay, what's venus here f-" Is was cut off by the sound of moaning and the thump of something. "Oh I get it." She laughed answering her own question. She then tapped her hand on Happy's chest and walked down the stairs. She went through the small curtain into the main office and couldn't help but laugh. Venus was straddling the man that was here when she first came in, Juice taking pictures as they went. She then felt Happy's presence stood behind her. She subtly looked up at him, he was looking down at her. Not looking away when she looked. She gave him a light smile and sat on the desk she had seen him on before, Jax sat next to her.

"You okay, darlin'" he asked it quietly, out of earshot of anybody else, even Bobby who was stood next to him.

"Yeah, fine thanks, you?" She replied.

"I'm good thank you, you know..." He started "Nero really doesn't like the whole Happy thing."

Is couldn't believe it, he'd asked Jax to stop the thing that wasn't really a thing from going on anymore. "I know." She ground out. "It's really non of his business, besides there's nothing to dislike."

"You sure about that?" He asked, obviously speaking of the pairs mystery disappearance.

"Was just looking for a toilet." She said innocently.

"And when you first came in?" Jax persisted.

"Paying him the-" Is was interrupted.

Chins was Quietly but frantically saying, "someone's coming!" Is heard a chorus of cussing.

Jax stood up and went to the door, speaking quietly to Chib's, so that she couldn't hear. Min a couple of seconds of fumbling they dragged what could only be a twenty year old boy into the office, "Woah, what're you guys doing here?" The clearly nervous boy asked. "You're blackmailing him." He said before anybody could answer.

"Who are you?" Jax demanded. She felt the nasty streak come over him rapidly, much like her father.

"Devin-Devin Price." He stammered, "Look I hate him, he's my stepdad, I want in."

Jax and Chibs looked at eachother, as Venus stood from her position, "Young boy, If I were to offer my service to you, could we forget this encounter?"

"Wouldn't that be...isn't it... Gay?" He stammered further.

"Noo, no we've all been there brother." The other sons agreeing, playing along.

As the room was silent she decided to quickly add in, "Ypu know, I find that shot very attractive." She had stood to make her figure look better.

"You do?" The boy asked transfixed by her, "what are you doing here?" He asked, a smirk on his face, he clearly wanted her instead of Venus.

"Oh, I'm not.. Um" happy stood from the edge of the table and stood next to her.

The look he gave the boy, visibly shook him up, he quickly turned to the back room, "okay" he nodded before Bobby took his arm and walked him down the corridor.

Is noticed Tigs shocked face, and Venus seemed to also as she said "are you jealous Tiger?"

"Kinda," he replied truthfully."

"I know you are," she smiled at him before following the boy down the hall, she poked her head back in, "that's another thousand, Jackson."

The men then hurried to clean the place back up and put the man back in his seat. She helped a little but not too much, She then managed to catch Happy, when everyone was talking. "Got some things for you in my car," his eyebrows rocketed and dirty thoughts filled his mind, she slapped his arm playfully and said goodbye to the others, before walking out to her car. She unlocked it and leaned into the back, she could feel Happy's eyes on her bent over form. She pulled out her bag and sat on the font seat, her feet on the pavement.

"Well?" Hap asked.

She handed him his shorts and hoodie, before handing him the envelope of cash. He took it and looked inside, he'd already thrown his clothing back into the car, she expected the same with the cash.

"Dont want it." He said before shoving it into her bag, kissing her head as he was down there, he then stood and walked back inside. Is let out a sigh and sat in her car. She hadn't realised how long she had been sat there when she saw Venus saunter out, and look up and down the street, when she saw Isabella she came to the car window and made herself level to it.

"I'll see you soon, baby," she said placing a kiss to her cheek, "I saw the protectiveness in that gentle and eyes, there is something there."

Is smiled, squeezing Venus' hand, "Make sure I see you before you leave." With that Venus' taxi pulled up and she sauntered to it.

Isabella started her car and checked her mirrors to pull out, when she hear an curdling cry from the office, she quickly jumped from the car and dashed back inside, she was met with Biancone slumped over his desk, and Tig bent double, blood seeping through his jeans. "Shit" she breathed before closing the door behind her.

"Is can you take him to tm?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, sure. Bring him out I'll get the car open." She instructed.

Isabella was stood at the passenger door of her car, as Chibs and Happy helped Tig into her car, when in she shut the door.

"If Gemma is there, find her and she'll sort him." He said.

"Right." She replied walking to her door and getting in.

Tigs face showed the pain he was in, "What happened?" She asked.

"Fucker bit me." He breathed.

"Bad bite from a human" she said bring back her laughter.

"mmhmm, so.. You and happy" he smirked, changing he subject.

"Is there a me and Happy?" She laughed.

"I think by the way he looks and it with you, there's definitley a you and happy." The older man smiled.

"What do you mean?" She laughed, she was only half acting dumb.

"When that Devin wanted you rather than Venus? When he followed you into the back and kissed your head? I could go on." Tig listed.

"He didn't kiss my head!" She lied.

"Not what Venus told us." He retorted. "You're not the usual fuck and chuck, I've never seen him look at anybody the way he does with you."

"What did Venus say?" She asked, ignoring all of the other comments.

"Asked if you were with the 'gentleman' that had taken you upstairs" Tig smirked, Is didn't know how best to handle it, she didn't want him to go telling happy things she'd said.

"You know, I'm a qualified nurse, I could stitch you up." She offered.

"You work at the brothel?" Tig questioned.

"My dad forced me to get a degree, haven't used it yet," she shrugged.

"Full of secrets." Tig said in thought.

"That's one?" Is questioned clearly confused.

"Well, I think as knowing nothing about your past life as ty full of secrets, doll" Tig smirked.

"Right." Is laughed as she pulled her car into Tm. She hurried to the passengers side and helped him up, she was just at the door of the clubhouse when she heard the roar of the mc approaching.

As they got inside Id helped Tig to the Sons chapel table, "Tiggy, I can't see anyone, can I just stich you up?"

"Yeah sure doll, first aid kits in the bathroom, down the-" Tig was interupted.

"Yeah I know where it is." Isabella smiled. She rushed off to grab it, not taking in her surroundings at all, when she returned Jax was stood by Tig, they both looked up when she came back.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" Jax asked, looking over at Tara stood by the bar.

"Yeah I'm good." She smiled opening the kit and getting what she needed.

"Okay thanks, we'll be out there if you need anything." Jax said before he shut the big doors behind him.

"Oh I see Happy coming this way." Tig smirked, causing Isabella to dig the antiseptic wipe she was using deep into his wound, "Shit"

"Oh I'm sorry," she smiled, he knew to shut up now. Happy came in the room and stood at the opposite side of the table to her, she glanced up and smiled at him.

"Kept that one quiet," he said slumping against the wall.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Lowman" she teased, she noticed Tig smirk at this.

Happy grunted, "was Nero okay?"

"He pulled the sad, disappointed card," Is smiled as she concentrated on threading the needle. "Got Jax to speak to me about it"

"It's not club business." Happy ground out before marching from the room.

"Shit." Issy said, "Shouldn't have said that, should not have said that."

Tig smirked, "No probably not doll."

"Fuck." She sighed, stitching the final stitches into his ass. "They're done."

"Thank you sweat heart." Tig breathed as he pulled his blooded jeans over the stitched bite. Both of their attention was turned to the bar when they heard smashes from the bar. Tig opened the door to Happy storming down the hall and up to the roof hatch. "What happened?" Tig asked.

Jax didn't look angry,simply helpless, "Nothing." He slumped onto a seat with a sigh. Is walked down the hall and threw her heels onto the floor and followed the path happy had taken. She found him on the top of the clubhouse, pacing. He didn't hear her coming and he took a chair that was up there and smashed it against the wall over and over again, until nothing but the leg he held was left.

"Happy!" She called, in an effort to stop him. "What's happened?"

"Nero won't go into business with us if I wen fucking speak to you." He growled, throwing another chair at the wall.

"Happy" she said softly, walking over to him, she looped her arms around his neck and put her lips to his.

"I have to go." Happy whispered. Placing a final kiss on her fore head. Before he could walk away from her Isabella kicked a bottle off the roof.

"This is bullshit." She cried, storming down the ladder, she grabbed her shoes from the bottom and grabbing her shoes.

"Is" she heard happy shout from the ladder.

"Is?" Gemma said from the bar.

"Is Nero at Diosa?" She demanded.

Before Gemma even answered she slammed the door open and marched to her car.

* * *

><p>Isabella slammed her car door shut so hard it was amazing the glass didn't shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. As she swung the Diosa door open she was met with a very shocked looking Carla.<p>

"Where is Nero?" Isabella demanded.

"Oh hello to you too, why-" Carla attempted.

"Where the fuck is Nero!" She yelled.

"Here," Nero sighed.

"Well what the fuck!" She cried. "You're not my dad, what makes you think you have the right to interfere!" She couldn't help the few tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I'm doing this for you mija." Nero pleaded.

"No. No I'm fucking sick of this Nero, if you don't call Jax right now, that's it, we are done." Is stated.

"I can't do that." Nero told her.

"Well fuck you then." Isabella sniffed and turned to walk away.

"Isabella you're choosing White trash over family again." Carla laughed. Isabella lost it at this, she ok Carla's hair and banged her head onto the table, a crack sounded from one of the legs but it stayed stood.

"Shut the fuck up!" She ground out through her gritted teeth right in Carla's ear.

"Is!" Nero shouted pulling her off Carla.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. "You have fucked up the one good thing I had here. Please Nero."

"No, I'm sorry." Nero sighed looking down. Is turned and walked out slamming the door behind her. She was in her car now, starting up the engine, pulling out of the car park. The tears. Blinding the vision. The screech of breaks. The smash. The silence. The dripping of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Montez, can I call anybody for you?" A nurse in a pale pink uniform asked.

"Yeah, Teller-Morrow garage please, ask for Happy Lowman" Isabella's starved sounding voice replied.

"Okay, I'll let you know if he comes," the nurse smiled.

Isabella's eyes shut and she drifted back into her sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm going in." The gravely voice demanded.<p>

"Mr Lowman, you can't go in yet, she's sleeping." The helpless doctor replied. Happy shoved past the doctor stood by the door. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Isabella. Her arm wrapped tightly in a pot. The left side of her face bruised in a deep deep purple, one single gash covering the left side of her hair line. He let out a shaky sigh as he made his way to the seat beside her bed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into their interlocked hands. He was startled when he felt a hand dusting across his head.

"Not your fault, Lowman." Isabella smiled. Happy to see him.

"I shouldn't have let you leave upset." He said shaking his head.

"Hey, this might change Nero's mind." She laughed, wincing in pain from her broken ribs.

"Should I get someone?" He asked, already stood up.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled faintly. She mustered all of her strength to shuffle over in the small hospital bed and lightly patted the space she had made, and invitation for happy to join her.

"Don't think Doc's gonna' be too happy," he smirked.

"He's not the one with a smashed up car and a shit ton of cuts and bruises." Is said quietly, cushioning the right side of her face into Happy's chest.

* * *

><p>Happy had been gazing at Isabella for a good hour, stroking her hair behind her petite ears, when Nero shyly slipped through the door. "Doc told me she didn't want you in here." Happy said, not looking up from Isabella.<p>

"Come on Happy! You barely know her." Nero protested.

"I know for a fact of I were there, this.." Happy motioned to Is, "... Wouldn't have happened."

Nero looked down, Happy had just confirmed what Nero had been thinking all morning. "Tell her I came yeah Mano," Nero sighed walking from the room.

Isabella's flitted her eyes open as soon as the door clicked shut. "He's still not forgiven." She sighed. "Don't you have club stuff to do."

"Nothing important." He shrugged.

"I want to go home." Isabella said simply.

"I know" Happy replied, "how long you in here?"

"I'm going now" she replied. Slowly sitting up, gritting her teeth as she did. "Call Gemma she owes me a lift."

"Is... You can't," happy began, giving up before he even began to try and get her to lie back down, "okay."

Happy slipped out of the door and into the corridor as Isabella looked through the bag of clothes they had given her back, her jeans that had been cut off, and her blood stained blouse. Nothing wearable. Happy came back into the room, "she's on her way. Wants you to stay at hers tonight, doesn't want you at the clubhouse because of the Nero thing."

"Seriously," Isabella laughed, "He's not even speaking to her and she's been told."

"Jax knows I'm here and was okay with it" Happy shrugged, "he told me to tell you to get well soon."

Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the mans comment. "You're just like my dad you know." She smiled as she got back on the bed and Happy followed.

"Why?" Happy smirked.

"I don't know, you're just so alike." She smiled at the memory of her late father.

"What happened to him?" Happy asked, feeling her tense at the question. "I'm sorry forget that."

"It's fine," she smiled again, "I didn't live with him at the time, I was staying with the clubs Vice President, he's about thirty and such a dick." She laughed, "I went home and I was shouting of him, I looked through all the rooms, I checked the kitchen last... I... I saw the b-blood first... Then the ... Parts of him, all...chopped up." Happy wiped the tear coming from her eye before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry... You...you know who?" Happy asked.

"Nope," Is sighed. Gemma swept into the room then, pulling a wheelchair behind her.

"Smoke?" She smirked. "You okay baby." She aksed placing a kiss to her good side and helping Happy to put her in the chair without hurting her.

"Thank you Gem, I appreciate it. Is Nero out there still?" Isabella asked through gritted teeth.

Gemma nodded, "Bet he loved this little set up." She laughed to herself.

"You better go," Is looked up at Happy, "I'll maybe see you soon?"

"Probably not," Happy whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead gently and turned to walk away, before adding "I'll try though"

With that he was gone and Gemma had a huge smirk on her face, "Well, very cosy."

"I don't think I will be able to forgive Nero if he does this to me." Isabella sighed.

"How did this happen baby?" The older woman asked as she stroked Is' cheek gently.

"Kinda embarassing really," Isabella laughed, "I couldn't see through my tears and I pulled the car out and the other car crashed straight into me."

"Oh you and happy can most definitely use this to your advantage." Gemma smiled.

"Oh I'm going to milk this for all I'm worth" Is laughed.

* * *

><p>Gemma pulled her SUV into her driveway and helped Isabella into the house, the big warm room reminded her of her fathers home and made her heart ache a little. Gemma helped her to Jax's old room and let her fall asleep.<p>

She woke up to Gemmas cry. Muffled slightly, she could hear another woman's raised voice. It didn't sound good to her so she slowly got herself up and made her way towards the sounds and Gemma's room. She pushed the door open and was met by Gemma and Nero in bed, held at gunpoint by Carla.

"Oh, Isabella, I didn't know you were here!" She exclaimed. The gun pointing towards her now. "You can join them if you like!" She laughed.

"Join them? What the fuck?" Is cried.

"Is you go back to bed." Nero demanded.

Isabella ignored him, walking towards Carla, slowly with her injuries. "Come on Carla, dont be stupid." Is held out her hand, Carla's manicured fingers touched it gently for a moment. A truly heart warming smile touched the corners of her lips.

"I'm sorry we never got along Isabella darling." Carla whispered.

She then turned her attention back to Nero who was stood up now, putting his trousers over his boxers.

"come on Carla!" He taunted, "shoot me"

"I'm sorry Nero." She said quietly, "I just wanted to go out seeing you do your thing."

She then put her gun up to her head and pulled the trigger, it all happens to quickly, Carla's life ended so quickly.

"Shit!" Is gasped, wiping the blood from her face. "Didn't she have aids, I have open wounds!" At Nero's look she added, "Yeah bad taste, sorry."

"Isabella. No she didn't." Nero said, his sad eyes finding Carla. "How are you?"

"Yeah, fine." She said, turning and walking away, heading for the shower.

* * *

><p>Isabella sat on the end of Jax's old bed. Her long wet hair making the towel she wore and the bed wet.<p>

There was a light knock on the door and Nero's sad face followed it. "Carla's body is being taken care of..." He began."How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she shrugged.

"I don't know what to do..." He sighed. "I want you to be happy I really do, but I don't want your children to find you... Diced up on the kitchen floor."

"I don't think you realise, I've been involved in an mc for my whole life. The whores were my babysitters... You can't try and stop me seeing him Nero." She said quietly.

"I can try." He said slumping into a chair in the corner.

"The people who killed my dad, they could know who I am, could be watching me right now." She stated, "The safest place I could be right now, is with the sons."

Nero looked down and rubbed his cheeks. "Fine, you are allowed to talk to him. Nothing more, no staying at the clubhouse."

"Fuck off." She laughed as she slowly stood up and walked from the room. She was met with Gemma sat at her large dining table, she slumped into the seat opposite her, she noticed Clay and Juice buzzing around Gem's bedroom. "Fucker thinks he owns me" she sighed making circles on the table with her fingertips.

"What did he say?" Gemma asked.

"I'm allowed to speak to him if I see him around, nothing more." She sighed. "I need to go smash some shit up."

Isabella stood up and slowly walked over to Clay and Juice. "Is happy at tm?"

"I think so, aren't you banned from seeing him?" Juice asked innocently.

"Not anymore." She smiled faintly turning to walk away. "Gem, can you drive me?"

"Yeah I gotta' head out anyway, see the boys." Gemma soghed standing up and grabbing her bag. Isabella was wearing some dark blue hollister joggers, the word hollister written down the side of her left thigh in big white letters, she also wore a pastel pink Abercrombie and Fitch t shirt, her feet in some slipper booties.

"I look like shit I shouldt even go." Is sighed hopping back out of Gemma's car.

"Baby, you've been hit by a car and ran away from the hospital. You look amazing." She said honestly.

The drive was short and when they arrived at tm Is stepped out of the car, she looked around for Happy and saw him. Working on a shitty old blue ford. She smiled and made her way over to him. "Hey" she said as she was stood behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She couldn't help being a little hurt at his statement and he, as always, seemed to pick up on this, he dropped his spanner and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Nero lifted the ban." She smiled at him. "Just no sleepovers."

"We can sort that part out." He smirked.

"He knows that you're loyal, he's using that to his advantage." She laughed at the way she was speaking. "You busy?" She asked.

"Prospect!" Happy yelled.

"Uh yeah Happy?" A large curly haired boy asked timidly.

"I'm going out." He ground out.

The prospect nodded his head. Happy walked towards the clubhouse, Is following him. "Want to go for a ride?" He smirked.

Isabella nodded, "I'll get you a hoodie." Happy said before walking off. Is went and sat on a picnic table. A group of crow eaters behind her. One came over, she had long pale White kegs, he hair was long and straight, fire coloured.

"You know, I fucked Happy this morning." She smiled as she spoke. "It was around half eight, you're daddy won't let you near him and he was a little lonely." Her venomous tone getting to Is.

"You know that's really sad." Isabella laughed.

"What?" The red head asked dumbfounded.

"Happy was wth me from around seven until nine this morning." She smiled at her triumph, this was just as Happy came from the clubhouse. He handed Is one of his big black samcro hoodies.

"What did she want?" Happy asked as Isabella painstakingly got onto his bike behind him.

"Just to let me know she fucked you this morning." Is said simply.

"That's bullshit!" Happy said defensively.

"I know" she said, "around half eight." Is laughed.

"It's bullshit." He grunted. He seemed to be not panicking but stressing that Isabella might believe the crow eater.

"You were with me, idiot!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Happy grunted and rode out of the tm gates.

* * *

><p>They had been riding for around half an hour when Happy pulled his bike outside of an old abandoned house. "Don't know if you can do this." He said.<p>

"Do what?" Is replied.

"Smash the fuck out of this house. Used to help before I had people to kill." He shrugged, as if it was so casual.

"I think it could help." She smiled faintly. "Ah shit." Isabella cursed as she stepped on a rock in the dirt. She was startled when happy placed his right arm under her leg and pulled her into a wedding lift.

"Thanks" Isabella laughed nervously. When they got to the front porch of the house happy looked around, he placed Is onto her feet. He pulled a hammer from the inside of the door, handing it to Is. He then took a chair, snapping one of its legs off.

The pair went inside and began smashing anything they could, sinks, ornament from the fireplace, windows, chairs, table and much more. They had been there around half an hour when Isabella eventually slumped against a wall. "Shit that hurts" She sighed.

"What does?" Hapy asked rushing to her side.

"Everything." She smiled through her pain.

"Sorry." He ground out in his gravelly tone. She gave him the most beautiful smile, he would never admit it, it made his heart skip a beat. "Come on" he lifted her back into his arms and began to walk back to his bike. As they walked she cushioned her face into his kutte. The smell of leather and smoke comforted her.

"No club shit today?" Is asked quietly.

"I've done club shit today." He said quietly.

"Do I have to go back to Gemma's now?" Isabella said in a sigh, pushing her face into Happy's chest.

"Probably should." He replied. Putting his face to her head. "Fuck it. I'll stay too."

"Nero could still be there?" Is said questioningly.

"Window?" Happy said as though it were so obvious.

"Right" Isabella laughed as she got into Happy's bike behind him.

When they pulled up at Gemma's, Isabella clambered down from the bike, she pulled him into a hug so that she could tell him the instructions, "park around the corner, knock on the window...don't be long." She whispered into his ear.

Happy kissed her forehead subtly so that they both knew Nero couldn't see. They figured because his truck was there he was most likely watching. Se pressed his hoodie into his hands so that Nero didn't suspect they had been doing anything they shouldn't when she walked in.

His engine roared to life once again. Is turned and walked slowly up with the path to Gemma's house. She closed the door behind her and was met with Nero sat at the smaller of Gemma's dining tables. "Where have you been?" He asked quietly.

"Just at tm." She shrugged. Neros eyes drifted to her stomach, blood soaked through her shirt that she hadn't noticed under Happy's hoodie that she hadn't noticed.

"Mija! I called Jax and told him just talking! Not to be allowed in any bedrooms." He began.

"Right. okay please stop talking!" She said closing her eyes. "Happy wouldn't go near me, he didn't want to hurt me. I don't know how I've pulled the stitches out... I'm going to bed." She said quietly.

She rushed into Jax's old room. She got a cloth from the bathroom and wet it. Wiping the blood from her skin. She heard the almost silent knock at her window. She went across to the window and opened it for happy to climb in. "Clay just pulled up." He said quietly.

"Happy I think you should go." She whispered.

"Why?" Happy demanded, noticing the blood on her shirt. "You pulled your stitches out?" Happy said, taking the cloth from her. "Why do I need to go." He asked as he dabbed at her skin and grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom.

"This could piss Jax off" she sighed, laid out on the bed with happy playing nurse and she had never felt so content.

""As far as Jax's concerned, Nero lifted the ban." He said leaning down to kiss Isabella's lips gently.

"Right" she sighed leaning back again, visibly relaxed. She had been laid for no more than a minute when the sound of footsteps grew. "Shit" she breathed. Happy dashed into the bathroom and Isabella made herself look busy, cleaning the wipes he had used.

"Did you hear about the sheriffs wife?" Isabella looked up to see Nero stood in the doorway.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Home attack or something, her and her unborn child died." He sighed, coming in to sit in the chair he was in this morning.

"that's terrible." She sighed, sitting back on the end of the bed.

"That's why I want you away from the club." Nero sighed.

Isabella was certain she heard somethig from the bathroom, Nero didn't seem to notice, she shut her eyes, "What the fuck does that have to do with the sons?"

Nero raised both of his hands, "Charming isn't a good place, Mija. That's all I'm saying." He then turned to leave the room. Is slowly made her way over to the bathroom opening the door to Happy sat on the toilet seat. His head in hands.

"Those invasions have fuck all to do with Samcro." He ground out, his fists clenched. Isabella slowly and painfully got onto her knees so that she was level with Happy. She didn't want him to loose his temper and then Nero find out and set the ban back up. She put her hands around his fists, this got his attention. He looked up at her the big brown eyes that gazed into his. He stood and helped her to her feet. The pair then slowly got over to the bed and lay on top of the covers, isabella cushioned into Happy's chest, his arm wrapped around her waist.

The next morning Isabella woke up alone. She slowly rolled herself out of bed, letting out a quiet groan as she did. She then shuffled to the kitchen. Making her way to the kitchen she was startled to hear the gravelly voice, "nobody's in"

"Shit!" She breathed, " I thought you left" she slumped into the chair next to Happy and took the glass of apple juice he had in front of him, taking a sip for herself. "Why are you drinking flat beer" she asked, her lips turned in disgust.

"I don't know" he smirked, standing up, "Gotta' go, you want taking to Nero's new place."

"Could we quickly go to mine first." She asked, walking behind him and pressing her lips to his arm.

"yeah." He breathed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on then."

As Happy Pulled into Isabella's drive way and got off his bike his phone began to ring.

"Jax?" He answered.

"Hap, we need you at Diosa, think we know who's behind these attacks." Jax said, sounding stressed.

"Be there in ten." Happy sighed before putting his burner back in his Kutte.

"Come on Lowman." Is sighed, walking up the steps to her flat. As she unlocked the door and picked up her post Happy shut the door for her. "Beer in the fridge." She said, looking through, Bill, catalogue, leaflet, hand written envelope. Her thoughts went back to the one from the other day. She read the address carefully.

'Isabella Maria Montez,

Gruesome Grims clubhouse,

Nevada'

She thoughtlessly opened her letter. Pulling out the letter she read carefully:

'Isabella Maria Montez.

Want to know what happened?

call this number.'

The letter had a big number scrawled across the bottom. She opened the envelope further to find her fathers rings. His gold band wedding ring, and his gold 'GG" ring. She let out a shaky sigh. Happy was at her side in seconds.

"What is it?" He demanded. She handed him the letter and held up her hand, she had put her fathers rings on her fingers now, along with her mothers wedding ring.

"Youre dad?" He demanded again.

She nodded her head rapidly. "I need to go to Nero." She breathed stood up and turned around, "I'll just change."

Happy was sat for five minutes, the envelope in hand, closed, when Isabella emerged. Her makeup skills were so good, you almost couldn't see her cuts and the make up wasn't caked on. She wore a black skin tight dress, it had ended just above her knees and showed just the right amount of chest. She wore her highest black heels and a plum Mac lipstick. Happy swallowed hard. He had never been so attracted to a person before.

She smiled weakly at him before holding up her potted arm, "You might have to cut this shit off." She sighed. Happy smirked at this and the pair walked down to his bike and set off for the new Diosa. Nero had gone into business with the sons, thus meaning Jax had gotten Hale to give them the property. Or so happy told her.

* * *

><p>"It's nice." Isabella commented. Happy looked at her. The pair were standing outside of the elk lodge. Diosa.<p>

"Nice?" Happy questioned.

"Shut up," she laughed walking inside the building. Nero was stood behind the desk helping the most beautiful blonde girl Isabella had ever seen, she instinctively looked up at happy, who, to her surprise, was staring out of the window at the sons pulling up.

Nero was just hanging up his phone as Isabella walked over, "ah, isabella this Lyla, Lyla Isabella." Nero introduced.

"Hi," Lyla smiled.

"Hey, Nero I need to speak to you." Is said.

"I gotta' go, maybe later Mija. I need you to show Lyla the ropes." Nero brushed Is off and walked over to Jax. As he passed Happy, Happy held his hand over Nero's chest to stop him.

"She needs to talk to you." Happy ground out. This causing Nero to look back at Isabella.

"It's fine." Is smiled faintly. Nero glanced back to Happy, his face as hard as stone. He was about to say something when Isabella interrupted. "Happy!"

He looked at her and walked off immediately. Nero turned and spoke to Jax. "Just got a call from Gem, Mano. In trouble I think."

Isabella didn't get to hear the rest of the pairs conversation as Tig dashed over, speaking quietly "Oh there is definitely something going on there!"

"I don't have a car, I needed a ride." Is smiled innocently.

"Dont you bullshit me, Isabella Maria." Tig whispered, leaving her laughing lightly.

"You're with Happy?" Lyla's soft voice asked.

Isabella tensed, "no, but please don't tell me about you fucking him."

"Oh no! Don't worry I haven't... Opie was the only son I've ever been with." Lyla sighed.

"Im sorry." Isabella breathed. "Shit I didn't even know."

"Don't worry about it." Lyla laughed. "I was at the clubhouse the other day. The girls were talking about Happy."

"I don't think I want to know." Isabella sighed slumping into the seat next to Lyla.

"It's good!... I think. He hasn't slept with any of them all week." Lylas tone excited, Is couldn't help but smile at the information.

"I don't even know" Isabella sighed bending forwards raking her hands through her long dark curled hair. Ignoring the pain seeding through her ribs.

"We're going to get Gemma." Is looked up to see Happy stood over her. "You gonna' be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay." Is smiled back at him, watching as the sons and Nero's gang left.

"Okay, that was weird." Lyla laughed, standing up in a black skin tight dress, and black platform heels. "Didn't you see the way he just looked at you."

"What did he do?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know how to explain." Lyla laughed, "you're not allowed to work with customers are you?" She asked, as Is shook her head Lyla went to the man that had just walked in.

* * *

><p>Lyla sat down after speaking to people. "I think you should be a nurse." She sighed. They had been getting to know eachother in the five hours everyone had been gone.<p>

"I think I will." Is smiled. It was getting to the time when business really picked up Lyla was off again, speaking to people. Is got up and wondered to the bar, she sat on the stool.

"Can I get you a drink Isabella?" Ruby the blonde bar maid asked.

"Um.. Just a beer thanks." She sighed.

"Hey beautiful." Is turned around to see the man that had just spoken to her. He must have been around forty, he was very creepy looking and had no shame in looking at her chest. He was bald and the little prickles of hair he had, were a shiny grey.

"Uhm.. Hi" ISabella replied standing with the beer she had just been given.

The man grabbed Isabella by her pot, revealing to her how crushed her arm truly was. "Take your fucking hand off me right now." She breathed through gritted teeth, mostly from the pain.

"Thats rude." He chuckled in her ear.

"Sorry, I have to go." Isabella said, forcing her hand back from the man. She hurried outside and bummed a smoke from a man that was going back inside, she went and leant against the wall to the left of the door. She was finally calmed down when the same man came and put his arms against the wall at either side of her head. "Please fuck off." She sighed trying to push his arms away. The smell of alcohol burning her nostrils.

"Don't be rude," he growled into her ears.

"Please..." She began, "just go inside." He didn't like this, he forced himself against her, she felt the thump of pain throughh her broken ribs and her many cuts and bruises. She shut her eyes, unsure of what was coming next she shut her eyes tightly. Only there was nothing. She couldn't feel him anymore. She opened her eyes and looked around, that's when she saw it happy had tackled him to the ground and was repeatedly punching him in the head. She quickly dashed over to him, trying her hardest to pry him away.

"Happy!" She yelled. He stopped. He was slumped over the man, panting. He turned to look at her.

"Sorry," he breathed, the dark look in his eys telling her he wasn't. Isabella pulled him up with the tops of his arms. When she turned him to leave she saw the whole of the sons and Nero watching. Nice of them to help, she couldn't help but think.

She walked him over to his bike, giving Nero a dark look as she passed him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Just lost it." He shrugged. "Shouldn't have been hurting you."

"Thank you." She said simply burying her face into his chest.

"Youre not pissed?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" She asked.

"You seem like the type of girl to want to look after herself and not need any help." He replied honestly.

"I don't like being told what to do when it's stupid, he was hurting me, I needed you." She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her into him. The pair were interupted as Jax walked out to his bike, Chibs in tow.

"You two alright?" Chibs asked first.

"Yeah" Happy grunted. Isabella simply nodded, she hadn't missed the fact that happy still had his arms wrapped around her, even when his brothers were there.

"We've sorted him out brother." Jax said to Happy, slapping his back.

"Sure you're okay Is?" Jax asked.

"yeah I'm fine thank you." Isabella smiled. Jax squeezed her shoulder and got on his bike. Chibs followed.

"I'll get my bag, then can we go?" Isabella asked looking up at Happy as she spoke.

He nodded looking down at his knuckles as she stepped away from him. "I'll get some bandage." She said, leaning up to kiss Happy's lips.

She stepped into Diosa and walked straight up to the front desk. She pulled her bag from behind it. "Are you okay Mija?" Nero asked, Issy spun to find him stood shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Yeah fine." She said, getting the first aid kit from the desk and pulling out the bandages and some wipes.

"What is this for?" He asked, at her side now.

"Happy's hands are fucked up." She sighed.

"oh... What did you need to tell me earlier?" Nero asked.

"Nothing, forget it." She sighed, putting the box back. She then headed for the door but was stopped by Tigs hand on her shoulder.

"You okay doll?" He asked, a sad look on his face.

"Yes thank you.. Are you?" She asked softly. His head snapped up at this.

"Yeah, told you there was a you and Hap." He smirked.

"He would have done it for anyone." She smiled walking through the door.

As she walked across the car park she thought back to Happy, the blood pooling the mans head. "Ready?" He asked, as she began to wipe his hands and wrap them.

"Yep... Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Tm, I might have to work tomorrow." He told her.

Is climbed onto the bike behind happy and the two rode back to tm.


End file.
